Many different types of memory exist to store data for computers and other digital devices. Flash memory is one type of memory that has become popular because it combines the high density and low cost of EPROM with the electrical erasability of EEPROM. Flash memory can be rewritten and can hold its contents without power, and thus is nonvolatile. It is used in many portable electronic products, such as cell phones, portable computers, voice recorders, etc., as well as in many larger electronic systems, such as cars, planes, industrial control systems, etc.
Over time, flash memory as well as other types of memory can experience errors in data integrity due to any number of effects. For example, data stored as a “1”-state can be corrupted and go to a “0”-state, and vice versa. If left uncorrected, these errors can propagate through a system and lead to undesirable consequences. Therefore, a need has arisen to provide systems and methods relating to memory devices that can reduce and/or efficiently correct data errors.